Silent Blood (Mystical Creature Canada x Male Reader
by YNAC
Summary: Mathew Williams was a vampire. You weren't. He was just you nighttime friend. But will a werewolf attack send you two together or will you lose your nightwalker friend. Only time will tell, but for now it appears your friendship will hold, and possibly flower into something even better.


You loved the woods. It was beautiful this time of year. It was night time, stars sparkling overhead. You smiled.

"It's pretty out tonight." You heard a pained chuckled and looked over at a man.

"Why are you being so quiet?" You asked him.

"Oh, you noticed me?" He asked.

You nodded. "You're quiet, not invisible."

He looked sheepish. "I guess you're right."

You looked him over. Slightly curly blond hair and pretty purplish blue eyes. He had a curl that made your fingers itch. You really wanted to touch it.

"What's you're name?" You asked.

"Matthew Williams." He replied.

"I'm (Name) (Last Name)." You said, trying to be friendly. "You can walk with me if you like."

He nodded and started keeping pace with you. You had decided he was harmless anyway.

"Do you have any family nearby?" You asked.

"My brother lives nearby, but my parents are in France at the moment."

You nodded.

"What about...what about you?"

"My parents are working. I have no idea where." Your parents were Vampire Hunters. You refused to partake in the family business because you thought vampires were people too.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal." You replied, waving it off.

You walked in silence for a while. "Matthew?" You suddenly asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"...How long has it been since you've had blood or synthesized blood?"

He looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "A little while I think. Don't worry, I won't bite you. I have more control then my brother."

You continued these walks for a few months, through rain, snow, and moonlight. You managed to get Matthew out of his shell and found him to be a very sweet vampire.

It was spring and you went out in the forest again. But he wasn't there.

"Matthew?!" You ran around calling, trying to find him.

Finally, about half way into the forest you heard a inhuman scream and a pained hiss. You found him a moment later fighting off a pack of werewolves.

You pulled out a knife your mother had given you that had been blessed with holy water and made of silver. You jumped one and stabbed it while Matthew tussled with the other four. You were lucky it was a small pack. You managed to overcome your advisory and you looked at Matthew. He was fighting hard, but had lost a lot of blood. You felt bad and stabbed one in the back. You pulled the blade out and two of them jumped you. You kicked them off and stabbed one, grabbing the other by the throat and squeezing. You brought up your other hand for more force and the thrashing beast stopped moved. Matthew had beat the other one.

You looked at him. He was covered in blood, both his own and that of the beasts. He needed blood to survive this.

You walked over to the hunched over vampire and pulled down your collar. "Bite."

He looked at you. "(Name)? Are you sure?"

You nodded. "Just do it."

He bit down softly and you hissed in pain, bitting your lip. He started drinking and the pain eased up to a slight ache.

He pulled away after a moment, fully healed. The bite healed moments later and you bent down, pulling your knife out of the dead werewolf. You put it away and looked at him. "C'mon, you can sleep in my basement and a take a shower tonight. I probably have something that will fit you."

_Okay._

You looked around wildly and then at Matthew.

"Blood bound. You had my blood on your lip." He explained.

Well that wasn't awkward at all.

Matthew followed you back to your house and you led him to the bathroom and ordering him to take a long shower.

You went in the other bathroom and took a quick one before putting on your (f/c) cotton PJs and finding him some sweats you accidentally bought like two sizes to large. He wasn't that much bigger then you. You set them in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

You realized you didn't have any synthetic blood and ran to your car, hopping inside and picking some up at the store. You hurried home and put in the microwave, starting your dinner. You made him a rare steak and yourself a medium rare one.

He came out a few minutes later, blood free and dressed. you set the plates out and the blood for him with some soda for you.

You both sat down and started eating. He finished quickly, mumbling about how good it was and a thanks for the blood. You nodded and finished eating a few minutes later.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Nothing scary, right?"

You nodded. "Rise of the Guardians?"

He nodded. "That would be good."

You went in the kitchen and started the popcorn, then put the movie in. He was on the couch. You made him another thing of blood and poured yourself more soda just as the popcorn stopped.

A few moments later you put everything down and sat next to him, cuddling.

You loved cuddling during movies and Matthew cuddled right back. You both laughed at Jack's antics and Russian Santa. And the "easter kangaroo" joke had you both rolling.

The movie ended and you showed Matthew to the basement. He thanked you and went down to sleep. Somehow he never left.

_That would be a fun story for your parents._


End file.
